1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ingredient dispensing cap that is mounted on a primary container for storing ingredients to be dispensed into the primary container contents at time of use, and specifically to a dispensing cap having an ingredient storage chamber and a push-pull drink spout (with a drink through passage) that is used to dispense the stored ingredients.
2. Description of Related Art
Many beverages, cleaning products, oil products, pharmaceuticals, and other chemicals and substances, do not retain their stability, strength, and effectiveness, for long after the ingredients have been mixed in a solution or suspension with a different liquid or substance. Many liquids, gels, or acquiesce type solutions are formulated for shelf life rather than for quality, effectiveness, and potency of a product. In many cases, ingredients such as: stabilizers, fillers, preservatives, binders, and other types of chemicals and substances are added that now can be reduced or eliminated by this invention. This reduced shelf life after mixing mandates that the mixed product be utilized relatively soon after mixing to obtain full strength and effectiveness, to prevent loss of effective strength, deterioration, discoloration, interactions between ingredients and reduced effectiveness. Also it is estimated that 60 billion empty bottles go into landfills in the United States every year. A liquid dosing cap with concentrate can be used to allow a consumer to use a reusable bottle, reducing the problem of empty bottles in landfills.
A dispensing cap can be used for any primary container to store different ingredients to be mixed in the primary container. The dispensing cap includes its own ingredient storage and release chamber. Any ingredients that are stored in the dispensing cap can be dispensed into any container (whether threaded, snapped or adhered to any type of primary container) for mixing with the container contents manually by an individual when ready for use. The shelf life of the combined ingredients in this invention can be extended indefinitely. The dispensing cap can be used as a storage chamber of one or more storage tanks in a dosing cap to release a combination of liquids and or powders for any ingredients that can be admixed with any other contents that are stored in a primary container.
Many current bottle caps include a drinking spout and flow valve to allow the user to drink directly from the primary container. Water bottles are good example that includes caps with drinking spouts. The invention disclosed herein provides for a dispensing cap that includes a drink through drinking spout and liquid or semi liquid flow valve that is also used to activate the ingredient dispensing into the primary container.
Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,471, issued Nov. 11, 2003, describes a dispensing capsule that permits drinking through the dispensing capsule. Applicants' pending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 12/649,438, filed Dec. 30, 2009, describes a drinkable storage and dispensing ingredient cap.